


Bring Me to the Edge

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cops, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Hackers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Yoko work outside the law for the law. It’s probably a good idea that they’ve never really learned how to follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to the Edge

“Why am I the one wearing the dress _again_?” Yoko asked, an almost visible pout in his lips as he stared down at the curve hugging red dress that stopped dangerously high on his thighs. He resisted the urge he had to pull at the hem of the dress, knowing full well it wouldn’t make a difference in the slightest.

“Because you actually look like a woman when you wear a dress,” Ryo answered without looking up from where he was poring over the floor plans for the bank. “Unlike myself, who just looks ugly.”

It was a logical answer, but it still didn’t stop Yoko from grumbling even as he carefully threaded the tiny wire up under his dress and taped it into place, keeping the miniscule and almost invisible microphone hidden between the fake breasts built into the top half of the dress.

“Need help with that?”

“Absolutely not. You ‘helped’ me with the pantyhose and not only did we ruin the first pair, it also took us half an hour extra to actually get the new pair on me,” Yoko grumbled, but the tiniest of smiles fluttered around his lips, showing he wasn’t really all that put out by the delay that Ryo had caused.

“Yeah… but it was fun,” Ryo replied with a mouth stretching grin before he turned back to his work. As an outside contracted team for the police, it was in their best interest to not fuck their jobs up, because it meant not only exposing themselves to real criminal elements, but also pissing off the people who paid them, and who could conveniently forget to bail them out of jail if something went really wrong.

Rolling his eyes, Yoko slipped his feet into matching red heels, taking a few circuits of the small room to get comfortable in the shoes. The last thing he needed was to get tripped up – literally or not – because he wasn’t used to the height of the heels.

“Will you stop looking at my ass and focus on your route,” Yoko finally said when he finished his fourth turn of the room and he could still feel Ryo’s eyes on him. “If you get lost and I have to make some dumb ass excuse up in order to come rescue you, I’m cutting you off. Indefinitely.”

“Spoilsport,” Ryo said, smile never faltering even as he turned his attention back to the maps in front of him. “Besides, I’ve got it all memorised. I’m just double-checking some secondary routes in case something goes wrong.” Lifting his gaze from the papers after a moment or two and some quick calculations, he couldn’t help the way his eyes almost immediately went back to the long and smooth expanse of Yoko’s legs.

“Later, Ryo.”

“Promise?”

“Only if you’re good.”

“I’m _always_ good.”

Yoko snorted softly at that, not wanting to say anything that might feed Ryo’s already dangerously large ego. Shaking his head a bit, the long dark curls of his wig brushing his cheeks, he double checked his wire as well as the small gun strapped to the inside of one thigh before pulling on a long coat and making his way to the door.

“Let’s go. So later can be sooner.”

Ryo just grinned, slipping his own gun into his shoulder holster and shrugging into his suit jacket, following Yoko from the room. He loved his job.

\--+--+--

  
“I’ve got him covered, you’ve got about three minutes, so be fast,” Yoko muttered softly, head tilted down ever so slightly so that his whispered words would be picked up by the high powered microphone. Lifting his head almost immediately, he made sure to do his best to smile winningly at the banker whose eyes were currently fixed on the hem of his dress like if he stared hard enough it would get shorter, or disappear.

This was the part of the jobs that he hated the most. As much as he appreciated the fact that someone found him attractive, it was sometimes hard to keep a stranger’s hands in appropriate places when he was trying to also keep an eye on what was going on around him, and listen for Ryo at the same time.

“Almost done. Ready to go?”

Ryo’s voice was soft in his ear about a minute and a half later and Yoko did his best not to flinch or show any sort of outward clue that he was doing anything other than smiling dumbly up at the man still ogling his goodies.

“Uh huh,” Yoko replied, voice a faint whisper of sound as he kept his mouth perfectly curved in a teasing smile. Excusing himself from the banker’s side as quickly as he could without rousing suspicion, Yoko made his way to the front door, pausing to pull on his coat casually before stepping outside when Ryo whispered once more in his ear. Meeting up with the shorter man a block away from the bank, he hooked his arm through Ryo’s and finally relaxed enough to grin genuinely down at him.

“Stop smiling at me like that,” Ryo muttered, not looking up from the small but powerful smart phone in his hands, where he was emailing the information he’d downloaded and sending it to their contact within the police.

“Why?”

“Because it makes me want to drag you into an alley and fuck you, that’s why,” Ryo replied, tone still even and casual like he’d said something as simple as a comment on the day’s weather. He continued to type at the same time and finished sending the email before tucking the phone back into his coat pocket and slipping his arm out from Yoko’s in order to wrap it around the other man’s deliciously curvy waist.

“And?”

Ryo did his best to not trip at Yoko’s suggestive tone, but he still stumbled slightly, and he wished that he’d had time to turn off the wire, because the other man’s throaty laugh felt like it was vibrating over his skin.

“And this would be an awkward time to get arrested. … Again.”

Laughing once more, Yoko just shook his head a bit, fake black curls that looked all too real tumbling across the shoulders of his coat as they walked. “When we get home then.”

“Mnh.”

“Gee, don’t sound too excited,” he said a bit dryly when Ryo’s reaction wasn’t as enthusiastic as it should have been under the circumstances.

Ryo couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Don’t worry. I’m… excited.”

“You sure you want to wait until we get home?” Yoko asked, lowering his voice ever so slightly so that the only reason Ryo heard his next words was because their communication equipment was still turned on. “The sun’s almost down… alleys’ll be dark…”

Struggling not to choke on his inhale of breath that coincided with Yoko’s words reaching his brain, Ryo couldn’t help the way his arm tightened almost convulsively where it was wrapped around Yoko’s waist. Every active cell in his body was screaming for him to do as Yoko was asking him to and drag the taller man into one of the many alleys. All too real images of Yoko on his knees and sucking him off while people walked past obliviously were enough to make his pants uncomfortably tight.

It was impossible for Yoko to not grin when he felt Ryo’s arm tighten around him, and heard the startled inhale of breath. He’d never really been all that big on exhibitionism, mostly because he was too often self-conscious about how he looked, especially naked, but something about how much of a turn on it was for Ryo made him want to try just once.

“Please?”

That tiny little word, the breathless way that Ryo was practically _begging_ him for permission to do this pushed away any concerns that Yoko might have been feeling about it and had him scoping the thinning crowds around them until he gently slipped off the sidewalk and down into one of the many alleys, hand warm on Ryo’s elbow.

Excitement curled hot and low in Ryo’s belly as Yoko led them away from the evening crowds on the street and into the almost hushed quietness of the alley. It was surprisingly clean, a dumpster here and there, but no piles of garbage or other things that might have turned his mood from aroused to disgusted. Still thinking about Yoko on his knees in front of him, he blinked a bit in surprise when his back was suddenly against the bricks and Yoko’s mouth was warm on his.

Inhaling a slightly surprised breath, intending to speak – and maybe beg some more – all that escaped on his exhale was a low moan when Yoko’s tongue slipped into his mouth and licked teasingly at his own.

It felt a bit surreal to be here like this, Yoko’s back slightly arched so he could lean down and kiss him, pantyhose clad thighs spread as far as the tight dress would allow as he attempted to straddle Ryo’s narrow hips.

Slipping eager hands up under the hem of the red dress, Ryo returned Yoko’s eager kisses with his own, nipping a little at plump lips until all of Yoko’s lipstick was smeared over both their mouths and Yoko’s own lips were swollen and starting to bruise.

He should have been thinking about getting caught – about the people that were walking obliviously past them at the entrance of the alley – but it was hard to think about anything when Yoko’s mouth was soft against his own, and everything else was deliciously and enticingly _hard_. Making a lost little whimper of a noise when Yoko suddenly pulled away, leaving him more than a bit breathless and dizzy, he met the other man’s eyes in confusion when Yoko merely grinned down at him.

“This isn’t what you wanted, was it?” Yoko asked, his voice soft, though it still seemed almost dangerously loud in the still dusk air.

At a loss, Ryo nodded, not sure what he was saying yes to at this point, or whether he should be saying no instead, agreeing with Yoko’s question.

Yoko chuckled and Ryo felt like the noise was a physical caress, touching every last nerve ending in his skin and settling almost cruelly between his legs, too light of a touch to ease the ache there. “No… you wanted something else I think… something a little more… wet.”

It was those words, coupled with Yoko finally slipping to his knees that had Ryo’s brain kicking back into gear and reminding him exactly what he’d been thinking about earlier as they’d walked down the crowded street. “Yes… Please.”

“So polite,” Yoko said with another soft laugh as he leaned in and nosed at the rather obvious bulge in Ryo’s trousers. He loved this. Always unsure about his place in Ryo’s life – and bed – when the other man was often cool with his words of affection, he loved that he could reduce the other man to whimpers and pleas for more with the lightest touch.

Pulling back just enough in order to trace the shape of Ryo’s cock with the tips of his fingers, Yoko kept his eyes on the other man’s face the entire time, relishing the play of expressions that danced there. It would be so easy to get to his feet and walk away, to listen to Ryo beg for him to come back and finish what he’d started, but right now he wanted this almost as much as Ryo did and he didn’t want to play coy.

Undoing Ryo’s suit jacket and tugging it down off his shoulders just enough to keep his arms pinned to his sides, Yoko made quick work of the other man’s belt and zipper, wasting no time in tugging out his cock and sucking it between his lips.

Cursing softly when Yoko prevented him from grabbing at his wig – and potentially controlling the force and the depth of his actions – Ryo struggled to push his hips forward, silently begging Yoko to take him deeper. They didn’t have time for the other man to be the cock tease that he enjoyed being, even if Ryo admitted that he loved it, loved Yoko teasing his orgasm out of him until it felt like if he didn’t come he just might die.

Pressing closer, Yoko did as Ryo was silently asking and breathed shakily through his nose as he swallowed around the length of Ryo’s cock that filled his mouth. Pulling back just a little bit, tongue teasing the underside, he couldn’t help but lift his gaze to try and meet Ryo’s, even if it was almost too dark in the alley now for him to make out more than the dim outline of Ryo’s features. He wanted to see him come, wanted to see the utter bliss on Ryo’s face as he drank him down.

Knowing that Yoko was watching him, Ryo bit down on his lower lip, ignoring the bitter taste of the lipstick smeared there as he felt his orgasm creeping ever closer. When he finally let go, legs going weak as he came into Yoko’s warm and waiting mouth, Ryo was glad for Yoko’s hands that were strong on his hips and holding him against the brick wall of the building, because he was pretty sure he might have melted to the ground and gotten god knew what on his suit otherwise.

Licking every inch of softening flesh clean, Yoko couldn’t keep the smug grin from his lips as he tucked Ryo back into his underwear and did up his pants, straightening his suit as much as he could before getting to his feet and reaching into the other man’s pocket for his handkerchief in order to wipe their lipstick smeared mouths clean.

“Ass.”

“Aw, I didn't think your anatomy knowledge was that poor, Ryo-chan,” Yoko said as he finished tidying them up and tucked the now soiled linen back into Ryo’s pocket and out of sight. “By the way, you might want to uh, wipe up before we have sex when we get home. I think you’re covered in lipstick.”

“ _Again_?” Ryo grumped, finally getting his legs to support his weight and following Yoko out of the alley. “Also, I thought you were going to let me fuck you, this is unfair…”

“Only you would consider a blow job un _fair_ ,” Yoko said, laughter rich in his voice as he made his way out onto the sidewalk, turning slightly to look back at Ryo.

“Well, unfair to you,” Ryo replied, watching Yoko walk and loving the way that the heels he wore made his ass and hips sway enticingly. He absently wondered if he could get the other man to wear heels all the time, even when they weren’t on a mission where he had to dress up as a woman. They did great things for his legs. And his ass. And well… his everything.

“Well, if you feel that bad about it, you can make it up to me when we get home,” Yoko said, turning back to walk properly. “I will happily accept your need to repent.”

“Oh baby, I will repent until you’re sore from it, if that’s what it takes,” Ryo said with a grin, ignoring the aghast looks that he garnered from passerby, and loving the blush that suffused Yoko’s skin, turning the back of his ears a delicious and biteable shade of pink.

“I hate you… so much,” Yoko muttered, not looking back at Ryo when he could practically feel the other man’s grin even with his back to him. Usually he adored Ryo’s utter lack of shame – especially when it came to sex and him – but that was in private, not in the middle of the street where anyone could hear and judge.

“You won’t in a little bit,” Ryo replied easily, not losing his smile even as he followed Yoko lazily, in no hurry to join him when the view was a hell of a lot better from back here.

\--+--+--

  
“This mission is boring…”

Ignoring Ryo’s bitching, Yoko didn’t look up from the files he was hacking, his attention split between the screen in front of him and the soft voice in his ear that was walking him through some of the more complicated firewalls and blocks.

“Yuu~.”

“Ryo, the faster you let us work, the faster this job is done. And you just find it boring because you don’t get to dress up and potentially put us both in danger,” Yoko finally said, pausing in his work to glare over his shoulder at the other man.

“That’s not true!”

Yoko just met his gaze evenly.

“… okay fine it’s true. But watching you hack while that stupid fluff brain whispers in your ear is really annoying,” Ryo grumped, leaning back against the headboard of their bed and reaching for his cigarettes.

Aiba must have heard enough of Ryo’s words, because he immediately squawked in protest that he _wasn’t_ whispering, he was speaking at a completely normal volume thank-you-very-much.

Rolling his eyes at both of them, Yoko cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Aiba and his computer, doing his best to not look at the enticing picture that Ryo made when he was smoking and shirtless and sprawled against the headboard of their bed like a decadent ad of some sort. The last thing Ryo needed was to have his ego (or anything else) stroked, especially when he was supposed to be working, not looking at Ryo anyway.

Thin and mobile lips curved upwards in a smug smile when Yoko turned back to his work, because Ryo knew exactly what was going through his lover’s head right now, and it was deliciously satisfying to know he could be distracting even when he wasn’t really doing anything. Still… it would be a lot more fun to be distracting while he _was_ doing something, especially if he was doing those things to Yoko.

The only thing that stopped him from trying to physically distract Yoko, was the reminder that the other man was good at holding a grudge – and holding out – when Ryo or anyone else pissed him off. Also, the last thing Ryo needed was Yoko getting caught hacking somewhere important just because he was thinking with his dick instead of with his brain.

Settling back against the plump pillows, Ryo grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table and flipped through his received messages before finally replying to one. Taking a lazy drag from his cigarette as he waited for Subaru’s reply, Ryo contented himself with watching Yoko work, enjoying the way his friend and lover looked when he was deep in concentration.

He got this intense look on his face that was akin to the expression he made when he was fighting to hold back during sex.

“Would you get your mind out of the gutter, Ryo,” Yoko muttered, though he didn’t even look up or over from the computer screen.

“How on earth could you possibly know what I was thinking?” Ryo asked, baffled.

Yoko finally looked up at that, lips curled slightly in amusement, and dark eyes sparkling. “Your mind is _always_ in the gutter, Ryo. It’s not like it required deep thought or great skills of deduction to even begin to guess your thoughts.”

“Hmph…”

Yoko just laughed softly, enjoying Ryo’s pout that lasted all of two seconds, the time it took for his phone to vibrate with a new message.

The room fell silent as Yoko returned to his hacking and Ryo texted Subaru fast and furiously. When Yoko was finally finished and said goodbye to Aiba, he closed down his laptop and set it aside on the bedside table before shifting to sit next to Ryo, absorbing the warmth from his bare skin as he watched him type.

“Subaru has a job for us,” Ryo said, voice a little absent as he typed, getting further details from his friend.

“I still can’t believe he made detective,” was all Yoko could think of to say for a moment, the other man’s recent promotion still a source of bewilderment to him. “I mean, hasn’t he been caught no less than four times with a prostitute?”

“Yasu’s not a prostitute, I’ve told you that.”

“Okay, fine, escort. Whatever the politically correct term is for sex workers these days,” Yoko said. “The point is, I honestly thought the only career move that was available to him right now was to be fired, not promoted to vice detective.”

“Yeah well, the world works in strange and mysterious ways… and he might have a little something on the chief…”

Yoko rolled his eyes at that, pretty sure that he did _not_ want to know what Subaru had found out about Chief Nagase that had allowed him to move up to the rank of detective. “Anyway, what’s the job?”

Ryo’s mouth widened in a grin that had Yoko worrying; the words that followed did nothing to alleviate his concerns.

“You’re going to love it…”

\--+--+--

  
“I’m still waiting for the part where I love this job,” Yoko said, teeth gritted as he crouched low, back pressed to the wall and a gun in each hand.

“You mean you’re not having fun?” Ryo asked, laughter in his voice as he stood and leaned around the corner, firing off two rapid shots before he dropped back to join Yoko in his crouch. He loved this, loved the way his blood started singing when the tension was almost unbearably high and their lives were on the cusp of being snuffed out by one danger or another.

“I hate you, I hate Subaru, and I _hate_ getting shot at,” Yoko finished with a low growl, twisting in his crouch to shoot around the corner, every bullet finding a home in one of their enemies. The last thing he needed was for this fire fight to drag on endlessly when they still had a safe to break into, Yoko reminded himself as he got to his feet and made his way carefully down the elegantly decorated hall. He also made a mental not to _never_ trust Ryo ever again when he didn’t tell him exactly what a job entailed, nor was he ever going to do Subaru any sort of favour.

A light touch to his hip as he walked had him swinging out instinctively and whapping Ryo in the arm with one gun, glaring at him darkly.

Ryo just grinned in response, apparently unfazed by being hit with a gun. Following Yoko complacently as they slipped into the gang’s study and headed right for the painting that Subaru promised the safe would be behind, he made sure to close the door behind them, shifting a rather ugly chaise in front of it in order to buy them some time if there were any gang members still around.

Focused on the safe, Yoko nearly jumped in the air in surprise when he felt the skin warmed leather of Ryo’s gloves slipping up under the back of his shirt.

“Ryo, now is not the time for this,” he muttered softly, struggling to concentrate on the numbers that their informant had given them to open the safe. It was hard to do when the feel of skin heated leather on his back was surprisingly arousing, and kind of made him want to fuck Ryo into the nearest surface.

“It’s always the time for this,” Ryo replied, still smiling as he slipped his hands around to the front, dipping teasingly below the waistband of Yoko’s black pants.

A soft click from the safe let Yoko know the numbers had been correct, and he tugged it open, struggling to ignore Ryo’s touch as he searched through the surprisingly messy contents of the safe for the papers that Subaru sent them for. Finding them at the bottom, shoved near the back, Yoko skimmed the information on them to double check that they were the papers they needed, before folding them carefully and tucking them into a pocket on the inside of his Kevlar vest.

Setting his hands on Ryo’s wrists, Yoko took a minute to consider their situation. They should leave now while it was quiet, and before the gang members they had shot at managed to inform the other gang members, trapping them in the study. It was common sense to leave, but it was hard to ignore that burning urge to take Ryo when the other man’s hands were still teasing his skin and his cock was already hard because of it.

“Ready to go?” Ryo said softly, wondering why Yoko was hesitating when by now he normally would have thrown off his touch and dragged him home, the other man never eager to risk getting caught or hurt mid-job just for the promise of a little pleasure.

Despite knowing that the best thing to do right now would be to just leave and get home, Yoko was still almost painfully hard and that fantasy of fucking Ryo was still filling his mind, eclipsing the common sense that told him they should leave now and indulge in sex later.

“Yuu?”

Even as he berated himself for being an idiot, Yoko tightened his grip on Ryo’s wrists and pulled his hands free of his pants. Letting go of Ryo briefly, he turned around and recaptured his hands, pushing him back against a rather massive and ostentatious wooden desk that took up most of the room. It was really a rather ugly desk that didn’t go with the décor and seemed to be there more to intimidate than to match.

Ryo couldn’t do more than exhale sharply when Yoko slammed him back against the desk. A small useless part of his brain made note that he was probably going to have a bruise there later, but it was unimportant in the grand scheme of things when Yoko was looking down at him like he was a rather tasty meal that he was about to devour.

Before he could bother wasting time by asking Yoko what on earth he was planning, the other man was kissing him hard, using the warm weight of his larger body to keep him pinned against the desk as he plundered his mouth.

Used to being in charge in every other aspect of their lives, Ryo loved it when Yoko took over in bed (figuratively in this case). Still, he wasn’t quite sure if this was the best place to be doing this despite his earlier teasing, and if Yoko’s tongue hadn’t been in his mouth – and one warm hand down his pants, teasing the traitorous hardness of his erection – he was sure that he would have been protesting. Maybe.

As it was, the most he could do was moan softly and attempt to lift his hips into Yoko’s touch, wanting him to stop teasing right now, and not just because they didn’t have the time to be dragging this out. Pulling a condom and a small foil packet of lube from one of his outfit’s many pockets – and ignoring the soft snort of laughter that Yoko let out as he pulled away from his mouth and nibbled down the side of his neck – Ryo shoved them at his friend and lover in a not so subtle hint.

Amused, Yoko smiled against the tanned skin of Ryo’s neck as he paused in his ambition to suck a visible mark there to take the lube and condom from Ryo. Making quick work of Ryo’s pants, he ripped open the disgustingly sweet flavoured packet of lube and pressed two fingers deep into the other man’s body with no preamble, knowing by now just how much and how hard Ryo could take it.

Letting out a soft moan at the feel of Yoko’s fingers pressing inside of him, stretching him and promising him more, Ryo shifted as much as he could to lift himself up onto the desk top, laying back and reluctantly breaking Yoko’s contact with his neck.

The crinkle of foil as Yoko unwrapped the condom seemed overloud in the quiet room, but that was the last thing that Ryo was worried about right now. He figured if the bad guys caught them fucking it might buy them some time while they recovered from the shock of it. Watching Yoko with heated eyes, Ryo fought to keep them open when the other man finally pushed inside, thick and warm.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m not going to last very long,” Yoko said, voice more than a little breathless as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, loving the lust that was clear in Ryo’s dark eyes.

Ryo just laughed. He didn’t mind, and they probably shouldn’t stick around too long anyway. Grinning up at Yoko and taking himself in hand, he tightened his muscles as much as he could around Yoko’s cock, loving the flash of animalistic lust that swept across Yoko’s face as he did so.

“Brat.”

“You love me.”

Yoko snorted softly, but didn’t deny it. Instead he just pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Ryo’s body, stilling for a moment to tease before pushing hard and fast back inside. With his hands tight on Ryo’s hips and the desk supporting the other man’s slight weight, it was easy to start a hard and deep rhythm, orgasm coiling low in his belly and tightening his balls as Ryo’s body fluttered and tightened around him with every sure stroke of his hand around his own cock.

Trapped by tight muscles when Ryo came hard, spilling over his hand and onto his shirt, Yoko bit at his lower lip just hard enough to hold back the noise that wanted to leak out. Thrusting shallowly, unable to stop moving entirely, Yoko could feel his body straining to reach that edge as he moved inside tight heat.

When Ryo’s body finally loosened enough to allow him more motion, Yoko started up his deeper thrusts once more, watching Ryo’s face with every press forward, enjoying the pleasure that showed there as he stimulated the other man’s already over sensitive body.

“Hurry,” Ryo muttered, struggling not to whimper at the tiny waves of pleasure that were still rolling through his body, like it was trying to orgasm once more when he was already spent.

Grunting softly in response, Yoko moved faster and a little harder, chasing the feeling that was hot and tingling down his spine, coming almost silently finally, hips pressing tight to Ryo’s ass as he emptied himself into the condom. Breathing heavily, he grinned down at Ryo as he pulled out carefully and reluctantly, pulling the condom off and tying it off, tucking it reluctantly into a pocket so as not to leave any evidence behind.

“You know… you’re right. I did enjoy this job,” he said, pulling his pants back up.

Ryo just laughed, still sprawled across the desk like he didn’t have a care in the world, and like he hadn’t been the one just bugging Yoko to hurry things up before they got caught in a less than desirable position.

“It wasn't bad,” he said, laughing again when Yoko chucked his pants at him. “We should do it again.”

“What, fuck in some stranger’s office?” Yoko asked as he straightened his clothes and double checked to make sure they had everything.

“If that’s what gets you off.”

“ _You’re_ what gets me off,” Yoko said before he could stop the words from coming out, not having intended to inflate Ryo’s ego so obviously.

“Yeah… I know.”

Ryo’s grin was smug, and Yoko didn’t bother to respond, just rolled his eyes and shifted the chaise out of the way before opening the door slowly and peeking out into the hall to check for gang members. He would have to remember to thank Subaru for this job; and make sure that Ryo didn’t find out, or he’d be even more impossible to live with. Never mind that that was one of the things Yoko loved best about him, it was never a good idea to let him know that. It just wouldn’t be right.

Staring at Yoko’s back when the other man remained silent, Ryo’s smile widened like he knew just what Yoko was thinking. He really loved his job.


End file.
